


Risk

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Orrelios Clan [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, arresting, first chapter has no dialogue, yep we're doing this, yet another child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Alex's past catches up to him, y'know, in the form of a small child. The usual.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Orrelios Clan [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sixth child, and there are two more children to establish backstories for. BUT This one, this one was wild because my best friend who created this certain kid wrote the first chapter, so there's a little bit of a style difference. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

It had all happened so fast. He heard the loud bang on the front door to his home, and his parents ushering him into a small hiding place under the floor. The small hiding space was not exactly cramped, but it was only meant to be able to fit his parents and him. It was hidden right next to the couch, cramped in the corner of the house so it was kept out of sight. He was barely able to process what happened before he heard a loud  _ thud.  _

He heard his mother let out a small yell, as the house filled with shouting. He could hear his mom and dad, but there were other people. Too many for him to count, not that he knew how. The shouts were loud, and they hurt his ears. He covered his ears with his hands, curling into a small ball as he waited. When he opened his eyes again, it was dark. The hiding space was dark to begin with, but it was pitch black now. He couldn’t hear anything, and he was cold. 

He struggled to take off the opening to the hiding place and struggled even more to get himself to climb out. As he blinked, his eyes adjusting to the moonlit-filled room. The door was thudding gently against the wall as a breeze blew into the house. His parents weren’t anywhere to be found in the living room, and his heart sank slightly. He walked to the door and closed it. If his mom and dad came back, they wouldn’t want him to be cold. He walked to his small room, which was covered in all of his favorite things, and pulled a blanket off of his bed. He wrapped it around himself, and went to his parent’s bedroom, climbing onto the bed. 

He looked around the room at the photos of his parents. They were always smiling, and every picture since he was born had either one or both of them holding him. He loved his parents so much. His mom had long hair that went past her shoulders. His dad was covered in fur and was a light purple shade. His mom had light skin, and he always thought she looked so pretty. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, hoping they would be home soon. 

Weeks passed, and his parents never came home. They still had lots of food, but he had since run out of cereal and things that he knew how to make. He assumed that since they hadn’t come home, they must be hurt. He decided that he would go out looking for them. He pulled on the last of his clean clothes and grabbed one of his mom’s bags. It was much too big for him, and it dragged on the ground wherever he went, but it was the smallest thing he could find. He filled the bag with clothes, and any food he could find. He grabbed a few photos of his parents and left the house. 

He felt like he had been wandering for a long time when he finally came across other people. He had run out of food a few days back, and he was hungry. He was scared, and he missed his parents. He had dried tears on his face from multiple days of crying. As he came across the small group of people, there were children that looked kind of like him. There were two adults that looked like his parents. Quickly, he dropped the bag he had been carrying and ran over to them. He wrapped his arms around the leg of the one who looked like his mother and started sobbing. “Mama! You left! But I found you!” 


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets the little boy. It doesn't go quite as planned.

“I knew that we shouldn’t have come, Zeb.” Alex huffed, almost causing a scene in the small square near the hanger where their ship was parked. Zeb resigned his hand to a fussing Panlik, while sighing at Alex.

“Well, she’s  _ your sister.  _ We can ask around, and see when she was arrested.” Zeb suggested, corralling wandering kits. Alex ran a hand over his face, sighing. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see his sister, but considering that her and her husband recently got arrested for being Imperial sympathizers, a well fifteen years after it fell? 

He really didn’t want to introduce his children to that kind of mindset and set off a chain reaction to yet another tyrannical Empire. 

“Aunt Katrina got arrested?” Tayin asked, seemingly the only one willing to ask questions, with one sibling asleep in a stroller, and the other two bickering. Alex nodded with a sigh. 

“I’m sure we could check with the local governor about her.” Alex conceded, and was about to start the trek to the ‘City Hall’ in this sector, when a small  _ thing _ ran into his legs crying. 

Zeb practically jumped, causing Panlik to cry, and it snapped the attention of the three awake kits. Alex was almost frozen, though the  _ Papa _ part of his brain took over as the cries were getting the unwanted attention of various passerbys. 

Alex knelt, wiping the tears off the boys face, shushing him. “Hey, hey, you’re okay. Who are you looking for? Your mother?” Alex said, picking up the strange boy, and the bag that was a couple feet away from the boy.

Alex hoisted the bag onto his shoulder, and the crying boy onto his hip. He looked over at Zeb, who had tugged the stroller over. Tayin was looking up at the small, partly furry boy (opposed to her other two siblings hiding behind Zeb) who was crying into her Papa’s shoulder. 

“Tayin, would you mind looking in the bag so we could find his parents?” Alex asked, turning so she could sift through it. Alex thought it seemed familiar, the strap and the clasps. It seemed very Imperial. 

“Oh, uck. Rotten food, dirty clothes, ooh, pictures.” Tayin said, pulling out a few pieces of flimsi. She flicked the pictures back and forth, to get them clean, and handed them to Alex. Which caused the boy to look at Alex’s face, resulting in him crying harder and screaming. 

“NO! Those are mine! They show my Mama and Papa! No! Stop looking at them! NO!” The child screamed, writhing in Alex’s grasp, trying to snatch them out of the human’s hand. 

Alex held the flimsi above his head, letting the boy tire himself out with the tantrum. “Let’s see what this is about.” Alex said, looking at the picture. 

“By the Ashla.” Alex said, his face paling, nearly losing his grip on the boy and on the picture. Tayin took a step to make sure that her Papa really wouldn’t drop the boy. Zeb looked at him with a worried gaze, his ears pricking up with an idea. 

“How ‘bout we go back to the ship to clean up that kit, and we can go snoop about for your sister later?” Zeb suggested, wanting to get out of the mucky Coruscanti air and back into the clean, recycled air of the ship. Alex nodded, handing the picture back to Tayin. 

“Hold onto this, don’t let go.” He said to his eldest, and she nodded. Alex didn’t really want Zeb to see what it had, but they’ll have to talk about it. They  _ will _ , especially since this boy is Alex’s  _ kriffing nephew _ . 

How’d she even find a Lasat? She was in ISB, like him, but with her younger age she had a lower rank. He doubted she was on Lasan when it happened, but it wasn’t impossible. There were Lasats off world, but after the Massacre they were hunted. Except for Gerrera’s mercenary, but he did work for the Empire on occasion. 

He had no clue what he was going to do with this boy. Sure, he was Alex’s nephew, but what does that  _ mean _ ? His parents didn’t have any siblings, and there was a good ten year gap between him and Katrina. Alex hadn’t seen her, in so many years. Was it already eighteen years? That seemed impossible, but they weren’t the  _ closest _ of siblings, not like his children. 

Alex was in the middle of his little pack as they walked back to the ship. Zeb led the group, pulling the ramp down for the kids to run up. Before Tayin took Juhta and Panlik to the little cots they got to sleep in, she handed Alex the flimsi picture. 

“Here! I’ll take the littles so you can talk.” Tayin said, taking the youngest from Zeb and pushed Juhta away. Only with the sleeping, mystery boy, the two adults stood in uncomfortable silence. 

“Sasha, y’gotta tell-” “He’s my nephew.” Alex cut off Zeb, looking him in the eyes, not letting go of the boy. He was unwavering, almost slipping back into that ISB posture. 

“What?” Zeb couldn’t think of anything else to say, noticing how protective of the boy his mate was getting. Alex handed the flimsi to Zeb, who looked down at the picture, staring at the lasat in it. 

“That’s my younger sister, with her child and apparent mate.” Alex said, pointing at the boy and the lasat in the picture. Zeb looked down at the picture, and back up at the boy. 

“I guess it’s better he’s with us now, huh? Better than Imperial sympathizers, right?” Zeb said, setting the picture on a table. “We should also get him cleaned up, this kit ‘as probably smelled better.”

“Are we keeping him? Alex blinked up at Zeb, letting out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Zeb nodded, cracking a smile at Alex. 

“Well, where else is he supposed to go, Love?” Zeb said, with a chuckle. Alex shook his head with a smile and leaned close to Zeb to kiss him, but the boy woke up with a yawn. Zeb groaned, and threw back his head. 


End file.
